Inside DaeJae
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Mini ff for daejae shipper


_I Love You._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Awalnya ku kira , Youngjae hanyalah partner kerja ku ya**_ _ **ng berbeda**_ _ **sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dia lebih dari Yoo Youngjae.**_

 _ **Dia...**_

 _ **Adalah...**_

 _ **Milikku..**_

=o0o=

"hey Daehyun.. "

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah Youngjae memanggilku dengan pelan. Aku mengerjabkan mataku melihatnya berdiri dengan sekotak makanan ditangannya. Aku melihat Youngjae seperti memperhatikan ku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"hm.. kenapa Youngjae ?" tanya ku tanpa melihatnya. Dia berdeham sekali dan menyodorkan makanan itu ke arahku. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak , aku tidak tahu juga. Aku menerimanya dan melihat isinya.

"ini dari Hyosung.. katanya nanti dia menunggumu seperti di tempat biasa.." ucapnya dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di sakunya dan bermain sendiri. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"kau pacaran dengannya ?" tanya Youngjae memecah kesunyian yang menyergap saat aku asik makan. Aku berfikir sendiri , hubunganku dengannya belum sejauh itu. Karena pekerjaan ku lebih penting dari pada hal seperti itu.

"belum.. kau sudah makan ?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan , ia terlihat sedikit tidak suka. Tapi mungkin itu hanya khayalan ku. Youngjae menggeleng dan duduk disebelah ku.

Dia menunjukan beberapa gampar sepatu keluaran terbaru. "Antar aku membeli yang ini ya.."

Dia menunjuk sepatu pink dan merah juga kombinasi bulatan putih. "pink ?" aku bertanya dengan nada heran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin warna pink. Sejauh ini , Youngjae tidak terlalu suka warna seperti itu.

"yah.. warnanya menarik.." jawabnya singkat dan berjalan keluar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan di luar aku melihat Yongguk-hyung tengah terlelap diatas meja makan dan Zelo duduk dihadapannya bermain dengan beberapa mainan leggo.

"kenapa Yongguk hyung ?" tanya ku pada Zelo , dia tersenyum dan mengangkat lembaran nada lagu disamping Yongguk.

"3 lagu dalam semalam, hebatkan ?" puji Zelo dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Youngjae.. kau kenapa ?"

Aku melihat Himchan hyung menyenggol Youngjae yang duduk diam didepan kandang Tigger-anjing Yongguk hyung- dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tak apa , hyung lupa aku suka diam begini ?" Tanya Youngjae pada Himchan. Aku melihat Youngjae melirik ke arahku tapi kemudian dia melengos.

"Memang sih,, ya sudah ayo ikut aku saja. Sekalian beli makanan.." Ajak Himchan pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menggeleng dan Himchan mengomel lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan menepuk Himchan hyung.

"Aku ikut kau saja,, jika Jae tidak mau." Aku menawarkan diri sambil melihat Youngjae, tampaknya dia tengah badmood.

"Tidak usah, kau ajak saja dia .. Aku jadi malas, belilah ramen dan makanan lainnya."

Himchan memberikan uang pada ku dan berjalan menjauh dari ku dan Youngjae.

Eish,, Himchan hyung. Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Youngjae. Aku akhirnya melihat Youngjae dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa ?"

Aku mendengar Youngjae bertanya dengan sedikit menaikan nada nya.

"Katanya mau beli sepatu, ayo.."

"Tidak, kau pergi saja dengan nunna itu !" Youngjae menyentak tangan ku dan kembali mengelus tigger.

"Kau marah Jae ?"

Aku melihatnya seperti tengah cemburu. Ey ? Benarkah ? Aku meraih tangan Youngjae dan mengangkatnya, mempertemukan wajah ku dengan wajah mungil nan cantiknya.

"Kau cemburu ?"

Blush-

Pertanyaan ku tepat sasaran. Aku melihat wajah Youngjae mulai bersemu merah, ia menyentak tangan ku. Dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka saja.."

Dia menjawabku dengan suaranya yang hampir berbisik dan dia menunduk.

"Kau ingin ku beri permainan ?"

 _ **Apa yang ku ucapkan.**_

"Apa itu ?" Dia mengangkat wajahnya melihatku.

 _ **Cantik.**_

"Kita mencoba berhubungan lebih dari ini. Jika diantara kita ada yang jatuh cinta, dia yang kalah, dan yang kalah harus menjauh..."

 _ **Youngjae kenapa kau nampak terkejut ? Apa karena yang kalah harus menjauh ? Apa kau memang sudah menyukaiku ?**_

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita coba."

Youngjae tersenyum dan aku pun begitu. Aku meraih tangannya, mengecup lembut tangannya sekilas dan juga mencium bibirnya yang kenyal. Aku menyapukan lidah ku sekejab disana.

Dan menatap mata kecoklatan miliknya yang berbinar. Namun dibalik binar manik matanya , ada luka yang tengah tercetak disana.

-oOo-

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongup dan Zelo. Mereka tengah menawarkan makanan pada ku. Dan entah dari mana aku melihat Yongguk sudah ada dan bersandar disamping Zelo.

"Hey hyung.. Kau lelah ?" Zelo bertanya sambil mengusap kening Yongguk yang sedikit basah.

Yongguk hanya mengangguk dan melihat Himchan datang dengan segelas air putih dan obat,

"Ckck Bbang.. Kau itu harusnya tidak terlalu semangat begitu, jangan sampai sakit." Himchan mengomel sembari memberikan obat itu.

Youngjae duduk didepan ku, dia tampak asik dengan rubik putih hitam miliknya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah cincin yang terpasang di tangannya dan melihat milik ku sendiri. Aku jadi ingin membeli yang sepasang dengannya.

"hei Youngjae.. kita beli sesuatu yuk.." Aku mengajaknya dan ia melihatku dengan dua buah mata yang besar dan menawan itu. Betapa indahnya.

"heem.. tunggu sebentar aku ambil jaket dulu.." dia bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan rubiknya dimeja. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menyiapkan dompet ku. Aku melihat ponselku dan Hyosung mengirimi ku pesan.

 _-oppa, ayo makan malam.. sekarang aku free , ku tunggu di lobby jam 7 , oke_ _Saranghae Daechu~ -_

Aku mendesis , sekarang sudah setengah 7 , apa cukup waktu ku untuk pergi ?

Youngjae datang dan mendekatiku.

"ayo berangkat.."

 _ **I think I know who must I choose...**_

"Maaf aku tidak jadi pergi sekarang.. bisa besok saja Jae ? " Aku tersenyum tipis dan dia juga tersenyum.

DIa memukul pelan pipi ku. "kau menyebalkan Daehyun.. ya sudah .. aku pergi sendiri saja.. Jonguppie Junhongie.. ikut aku..."

Dia meninggalkan ku dan aku bergegas menuju Lobby dimana Hyosung menunggu ku.

Maaf Youngjae

=o0o=

Aku tersenyum mendengar sang mc menyuruhku berpasangan dengan berdiri dihadapannya dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan kami. Aku mendorongnya sekali , ia belum jatuh tapi yang ada ia hampir jatuh ke arahku.

Ia tertawa saat aku menggodanya ingin mencium bibirnya.

=o0o=

-V Live-

Youngjae terlelap dilantai atas dan aku tau ia sangat kelelahan. Aku sedikit sedih melihatnya bangun. Matanya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"aah aku kedinginan.."

Youngjae mendesis kedinginan dan aku meliriknya , aku ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mirip anak anjing yang sangat polos jika begitu.

=o0o=

Hyosung tersenyum tipis setelah ia mencium bibir ku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas kemudian aku ikut tersenyum, ia menepuk tangan ku dan tidak sengaja aku dan Hyosung melihat Youngjae masuk ke dalam cafe sendirian.

Ia tampak basah. Tentu saja karena diluar sana sedang hujan dan hujan sudah membasahi daerah ini sekitar 1 jam lamanya.

"apakah dia sudah tau keputusan mu Daehyun ?" Suara Hyosung menyadarkan ku yang terus melihat Youngjae.

Aku baru saja menceritakan taruhan ku dengan Youngjae , dan Hyosung awalnya marah dengan situasi itu, namun kemudian dia sadar bahwa Youngjae juga tersakiti.

Pilihan ku tetap akan melukai , entah Youngjae atau Hyosung.

Tidak sengaja Youngjae melihat ke arahku dan kami berpandangan mata. Ia melihat Hyosung dan aku yakin, air mukanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"katakan sekarang padanya Daehyun aku tidak ingin menunggu kelabilan mu ini.."

"aku mengerti Hyo.. Aku akan memilih mu.."

=o0o=

"hey Youngjae tunggu sebentar !"

Aku memanggilnya yang terus saja lari dariku. Kami berlarian sepanjang dorm dan aku harus mendapatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan isi hatiku sekarang.

Aku menarik Youngjae ke dekat ku. Mendorong dia ke tembok. Mengunci tubuh kecilnya dengan tubuh ku sendiri. Aku ingin mengakui segalanya.

"katanya kau ada acara dengan nunna ? kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanyanya dan tampak sedikit tidak suka mengucapkannya.

"aku ingin bicara dulu dengan mu.. "

"apa itu Daehyun ?"

"aku ,, ku pikir aku menyukai mu tapi ternyata..aku-"

Aku menghentikan ucapan ku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkannya. Aku meraih tangannya dan melihat jemarinya.

"kau akan memilih nunna kan ?"

Aku terdiam ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"jangan menyela Youngjae.."

"aku sudah tau itu Daehyun.. jangan berbohong.. jadi bagaimana dengan taruhan itu ? tak ada yang kalah kah ?"

Ia berbicara dengan cepat hingga membuatku kesal ingin membungkam mulutnya. Belum sempat aku bicara lagi dia sudah bicara lagi.

"aku senang bermain dengan mu Jung Daehyun.. aku sangat sangat senang hingga rasanya aku tidak tau mau melakukan apalagi setelah ini..'

"eish , diamlah sebentar Youngjae.. aku kan belum selesai.."

Aku menahan tangannya dan mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

"aku menyukai mu Youngjae . aku yang kalah. Aku mencintai mu .."

Ia terdiam.

"kau bercanda Daehyun.. kau sedang mabuk kan ?"

"tidak Youngjae.. aku benar-benar menyukai mu.."

Aku menatap serius kedua matanya dan ia masih menggeleng. Bagaimana caranya menyakinkan mahluk ini.

"aku tidak ingin kau bercanda kelewatan seperti ini. Sangat tidak lucu kau tau ? minggir !" Youngjae menyentak tangan ku. Dan dengan cepat aku meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Ia mendorong tubuhku namun aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Sampai tak lama kemudian ia tenang dan aku perlahan membuka mataku melihatnya, Youngjae juga sedang menutup matanya. Aku perlahan melepas tautan bibir ku dan melihatnya.

"aku serius , aku menyukai mu Youngjae.."

Dia terdiam melihat ku seakan ia sedang membaca isi otak ku mungkin kah aku berbohong dengan wajah ku yang serius ini. Ia akhirnya tersenyum dan memelukku.

"aku percaya padamu...aku juga menyukai mu Daehyun.. sangat..."

Yongjae memeluk ku dengan erat dan aku dapat menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Aku ikut mengeratkan pelukan ku.

"benarkah Jae ? lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang tidak ada yang kalah ? ?" aku bertanya padanya, ia kemudian melepas pelukan ku dan dia melihat ku dengan wajah malu-malunya.

"karena kau dan nunna sangat dekat jadi ku pikir , aku , menguatkan diri ku sendiri dengan mengatakan itu,"

Ia menunduk dan terkekeh sendiri. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya. Kedua matanya menggenang air mata.

"I love you baby Jae..thanks for love me too..."

Aku mengucapkannya pelan sebelum mencium lagi bibirnya yang manis.

"Tapi , yang kalah harus menjauh kan ? Jung daehyun , kau lupa taruhan mu ?" Tanya Youngjae mengerjabkan matanya menggoda ku.

"Eish aku lupa, ya sudah aku akan pergi kalau begitu.. " Aku merengut dan dia meraih tangan ku , menariknya dengan kuat.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan pergi.. " Youngjae memeluk ku dengan erat , seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan ku.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

=o0o=

DaeJae moments – Sukira-

The confession

" Saat aku datang dari Busan ke Seoul, kau adalah satu-satunya teman ku seorang yang bisa ku ajak bicara dengan nyaman. Sampai sekarang pun itu masih dirimu. Sejak kita berdua adalah Vocalists, kita sudah berbincang banyak hal satu sama lain dan ketika aku lelah kau selalu membantuku.

Bahkan jika dimasa depan aku berharap kau selalu menjaga ku **. Aku mencintai mu**."

=o0o= E.N.D =o0o=

(kkk.. so absurd right ? based story sebenernya terinspirasi sama confession dae ke jae. Tapi entah kenapa.. jadi begini..aku juga tidak mengerti.

Jelek ? i know it

Abrusd ? ciri ku mungkin

Hahahaha~ trima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca , ku harap ada yg mereview ff absurd ini.. khususnya daejae shipper~

Annyeong~)

Ahh benar ff yg lain,, ga ku lanjut" ea ?

Maaf ne, bukannya apa tapi lagi ku rombak dan butuh waktu sampai mood ku dateng.. Mohon jangan kecewa...

Aku aja kecewa sama otak kku sendiri... Kkkk~


End file.
